Boîte de réception : William Birkin
Boîte de réception : William Birkin est un document de Resident Evil 2 (2019). Emplacement Le document se trouve dans le laboratoire de test biologique du NEST. Transcription Français= Expéditeur : Jane Doyle Objet : Arrêt des recherches sur "G" Umbrella Corporation a décidé de mettre fin à toutes les recherches sur "G" menées dans le laboratoire souterrain du NEST. Tous les financements du projet ont été coupés et le directeur du laboratoire, William Birkin, a été démis de ses fonctions. Expéditeur : B.E. Objet : (aucun) Merci pour votre message, Dr Birkin. Nos supérieurs sont intéressés par "l'arme biologique en évolution" que vous mentionnez. Ne vous en faites pas pour le budget. Notre entreprise bénéficie des meilleurs financements des Etats-Unis. Expéditeur : Richard Kessler Objet : Félicitations J'ai appris la bonne nouvelle. "G" est presque prêt. Je suis surpris que vous avez omis d'en avertir le laboratoire de recherches du siège d'Umbrella... mais je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. Envoyez-nous les données, je vous prie. Et ne vous en faites pas. Vous avez fait du bon travail sur "G". Nous nous occupons du reste. Expéditeur : Jane Doyle Objet : Avertissement de sanction Vous êtes soupçonné d'avoir enfreint votre contrat avec Umbrella Corporation. Nous avons la preuve que vous avez tenté de vous approprier le projet "G" et que vous entretenez des contacts illégaux avec l'armée américaine. Vous disposez de 24 heures pour vous présenter devant le comité d'enquête. |-| Anglais= Sender: Jane Doyle Subject: Suspending Research on "G" The Umbrella Corporation has decided to cease all research on "G," which was ongoing at the NEST underground laboratory. All funding for this project has been cut, and laboratory director William Birkin has been removed from his post. Sender: B.E. Subject: (None) Thank you for your mail, Dr. Birkin. Top brass has expressed an interest in this "evolving bioweapon" you mentioned. Do not worry about costs. Our "company" is the most well-funded in the whole of the United States. Sender: Richard Kessler Subject: Congratulations I heard the good news. "G" is almost ready. Strange you never thought to report to the research lab here at Umbrella HQ... but I suppose i can let that slide. Anyway, send over the data, would you? And don't worry. You've done good work on "G," but we can take care of the rest. Sender: Jane Doyle Subject: Notice of Admonishment You are under suspicion of breaching your contract with the Umbrella Corporation. it has become clear that you have claimed ownership of the "G" project, and have been in unauthorized contact with the U.S. military. Please respond to the investigation committee's summons within 24 hours. |-| Japonais= 差出人：ジェーン・ドイル 件名：“G”の研究中止について 本文：我々アンブレラは地下研究所NESTにおける “G”研究開発の中止を決定しました。 今期をもって、“G”研究開発費は打ち切られ、 ウィリアム・バーキン所長は解任されます。 差出人：B・E 件名：（なし） 本文：連絡をありがとう、バーキン博士。 君の「進化する生物兵器」には、上の連中も 興味を持っている。 研究費の件は安心してくれていい。 ウチの“会社”は合衆国で一番の金持ちだからね。 差出人：リヒャルト・ケスラー 件名：おめでとう 本文：聞いたよ。“G”が実用段階寸前だそうだな。 不思議なのは、君がなぜそれを我々アンブレラ本社 研究室に伝えなかったのかってことだが……まあいい。 さて、そろそろ研究データを渡してくれないか？　 大丈夫、君の“G”は私が必ず完成させてやる。 差出人：リヒャルト・ケスラー 件名：おめでとう 本文：聞いたよ。“G”が実用段階寸前だそうだな。 不思議なのは、君がなぜそれを我々アンブレラ本社 研究室に伝えなかったのかってことだが……まあいい。 さて、そろそろ研究データを渡してくれないか？　 大丈夫、君の“G”は私が必ず完成させてやる。 差出人：ジェーン・ドイル 件名：勧告 本文：あなたにはアンブレラに対する 重大な背信行為の疑いが持たれています。 あなたが社の財産である“G”を私物化し、 秘密裏に合衆国軍部と接触していたことは明らかです。 24時間以内に、査問委員会の招集に応じてください。 Galerie re2 2019-02-13 20-48-42-54.png|Emplacement du document. re2 2019-02-13 20-48-33-19.png re2 2019-02-13 20-48-34-51.png re2 2019-02-13 20-48-35-81.png re2 2019-02-13 20-48-37-02.png re2 2019-02-13 20-48-38-24.png re2 2019-02-13 20-48-39-64.png re2 2019-02-13 20-48-40-82.png Apparition * Resident Evil 2 (2019) en:William_Birkin%27s_Inbox Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 2 (2019)